


Hell of a Mistake

by FelicityGS



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, car keying, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: It should be easy to key Dameron's car while he's at work; Kylo knows the area and parking lot. And besides, how manyotherpeople are going to own an expensive flashy black car?





	Hell of a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> another [meet ugly prompt](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/274308)
> 
> rip kylo

Kylo leans back on heels, examining his work-- _Fuck you_ in foot high letters across the driver's side doors, ragged and gray metal exposed like bone against the glossy black paint. He shakes his hand loose, grinning at his work. Sure, his wrist feels like shit now, and that key was probably useless now, but _god_ , it was _worth it_ just to get back at Dameron for being--well, _Dameron._

The office parking lot is fairly empty--not quite lunch time after all--and Kylo had been able to work in peace. The handful of times he heard footsteps, none of them had come his way _anyway_ , so he's only half listening to the current pair he can hear, or least he _was_ , until he realizes they're getting louder.

He looks up as the footsteps' owner round the back of the car, ready (hoping against hope) it's Dameron so he can see his reaction, except--

This is definitely _not_ Poe Dameron.

This is six foot of slicked back red haired _rage_ , based off the current tight lipped expression and blue-gray eyes staring Kylo down, the fist that is gripped so tight the knuckles have gone bone white.

Kylo looks at the car again. Black, expensive, flashy--it has to be Poe's, right?

Except.

"What have you _done_ ," the man says, voice quiet but no less audible for that fact.

"This isn't your car," Kylo says, because maybe if he says that forcefully enough, it'll be true.

"It is," the man says, and he starts towards Kylo, each step clipped and brisk and there's a promise in his eyes that suggests Kylo needs to apologize and back down _immediately_ if he doesn't want to get hurt.  
Kylo stands, just barely taller than the man, but he's broader, stronger (he knows he is; he has to be--what office worker has bulk under their finely tailored suits?), and he knows how to glower, which he does. "Back off," he says, dropping his voice low and rough.

"You keyed my car," the man says, calm as anything, until he's almost on top of Kylo. Kylo sees the punch coming, pushes it aside, and then there's just a bloom of white behind his eyes and he's gasping to not puke as he doubles over from a knee to the groin. He tries to shrug it off, only to have his legs kicked out from under him, and then another kick to the ribs.

"You--you hit me!" Kylo finally, finally, manages to gasp out. The man is standing by the car, running one finger along the spine of the 'F', and he spares Kylo the most disdainful glance.

"You keyed my car," he says, again, matter-of-factly. "Which you are going to pay to get fixed."

"I--this is Dameron's car!" Kylo tries, one more time, to will that truth into existence, sitting back up and rubbing his ribs where he was kicked.

The man frowns, just barely, the tiniest blink and miss it twitch of his mouth. "You have two options--either you pay for this, and I don't press charges, or I'll make sure you spend the rest of your miserable hate-filled life in prison. Pick."

Kylo presses his mouth shut, biting his tongue until the dull ache grounds him a bit. Kylo does _not_ make mistakes, but one of those options sounds a _lot_ better than the other. Other than how, well, he doesn't have much in the way of money.

"I don't have enough cash for that," Kylo says.

"I'm sure I can come up with an appropriate repayment method," the man says; his mouth twitches up at the corner, eyes narrowing in thought, and it sends a cold shiver down Kylo's spine. It's not so dissimilar a look from his mother, mid political meeting.

"Well... sure, I guess I can pay for it," Kylo says.

"Good," the man says, teeth gleaming sharp as that smirk widens, and Kylo knows, deep in his gut, he's made a horrible mistake.


End file.
